


Bitter & Sweet

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: The first time Nicky drinks coffee, he immediately spits it back out.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 120





	Bitter & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



> For dei ❤

The first time Nicky drinks coffee, he immediately spits it back out. Joe laughs brightly and takes the cup out of his hands and says that's okay because that leaves more for me, habibi.

The second time Nicky drinks it, it's because he doesn't want to break traditions of hospitality. It's a little less bitter than he remembers, but maybe the production methods have changed in the last century. Joe guzzles it with ease, chatting happily with their host, as Nicky sips his serving slowly, deliberately. 

He manages to finish the drink, and counts that as a victory.

That night, Joe presses his laughter into Nicky's skin next to soft kisses and whispered words. He says Nicky can hate coffee for the rest of his life, it doesn't matter to him at all. 

"All that matters is that you love me," Joe says, his grin blindingly bright in the light of the moon.

Nicky hooks an arm around Joe's neck and pulls him closer, and they don't talk about coffee for the rest of the night.

Later, years and years and _years_ from today, Nicky will watch Joe and Andy fight over the last dregs of coffee in a safehouse across the ocean. He will smile quietly and sip his tea as Andy threatens to grab a knife and take him out, Joe, so don't even think about fighting me on this. Joe will grin and dare her to try, and they'll end their morning muttering about the taste of blood in coffee and pondering how it compares to good old-fashioned creamer as an additive.

And in the end, after decades and centuries and millennia, Nicky will never learn to love the taste of coffee. But it's alright. All he really needs to love is Joe.


End file.
